Cellphones, smartphones, tablet terminals, notebook-type personal computers, etc. have been widespread. Such an electronic apparatus comprises an input panel integrated with a display panel. When a user touches, for example, a display screen, the input panel detects the touched position. The input panel comprises, for example, a sensor configured to detect variation in capacitance.